


Monster

by paperbackReject



Category: Durarara!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperbackReject/pseuds/paperbackReject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You called me a monster and people treated me as such. But you're the true monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Written a few months ago as an assignment, a character study but we didn't end up turning it in. I guess it wasen't important enough? Oh well. I'd best make use of it.

You called me a monster and people treated me as such.  
But you're the true monster.  
Yes.  
You are the monster,  
You've deluded yourself and others around you.  
If they blocked their eyes for more than a second,  
if they managed to get just a bit too close  
they would see the paper mache-like cracks

They would see the monster  
that only let it's words  
seep through.


End file.
